A Series of Shorts
by El loco uno
Summary: Jim and Richard. Richard and Jim. They are like two polar opposites, identical magnets, drawn together and pulling together anything in their field. When together, they fit like perfectly matched puzzle pieces, each curled around the other. More to be added. Prompts welcome. Rating on safe side. Twincest.
1. Reveal

Sebastian was usually elegant in his speech. Or, at least he didn't curse unless he had good reason. Being a university graduate and officer in the British Royal Army tended to call for that. Nevertheless, it was definitely Sebastian that announced their arrival with a confused, "What the ever-loving fu..."

Severin's(if you believe in him) reply, though comparatively softer it was, wasn't much more elegant. The soft, confused noise was drowned out by Sebastian's curse.

Though, it would be difficult to maintain decorum when walking in on your respective partners during an intimate moment. Richard's head whipped around, staring at the door in surprise. His cheeks were already becoming flushed and he had just been kissing his twin, sharing light nips and licks as he sat curled up beside Jim.

Jim's surprise was easier hidden, as he went from attentive brother to Moriarty in an instant. He stared he Moran twins down, as though daring them to say something rude, something to cause him to retaliate and when the didn't, Jim easily and silently took control of the room.

Until Richard spoke, voice soft, scared unlike Jim had heard it in years. "Sev...Severin," he mumbled, trying to come up with something to say. A plausible reason why he was kissing his brother and Severin shouldn't walk out of his life forever.

Thankfully, Jim took over, relieving his twin of any need to say anything. "Rich," he began as though it was just the pair of them, "Richie, my bunny, go on down to the café and get me a tea, will you?" Protect Richard; that was his main motive in that moment, protect him. Jim could handle Sebastian and Severin.

Richard looked as though he was about to argue, to say that maybe he should stay, help explain things because there was a lot to explain, but his words died on his lips with the stern look he received. He nodded and pulled away, standing. Head down, the younger of the two quickly made his exit, slipping between the blond twins.

As soon as the latch slipped into place, Jim was in his distant, utterly deadly, mindset. The one Richard rarely saw. He stared, daring the others to make a move and when they didn't, Jim started to speak, voice low and cold.

"That was exactly what it looked like," he began coolly, "I shouldn't hope I need to explain further what it is you just witnessed." Jim paused, offering a chance for questions. Neither of the Moran twins moved though, knowing better than to speak. "I'm not asking you to be okay with it. Only that that is how things are. Non-negotiable and completely between Richard and I. If you have any qualms, any objections, you're more than free to step down, though your privileges within this organization with be severely limited." Jim paused again, offering the information in short bursts for men to digest.

"If you use this to harm either of us, running won't save you," Jim shook his head, eyes dead with a small, indulgent smile playing across his lips, "I'll find you. I'll catch you and utterly destroy everything you hold dear. I won't stop until I want to. Death will be a welcome option." Perhaps it was a bit over the top, but oh, Jim always did love the theatrical.

It was now that Severin finally spoke, furrowing his brow. Richard was his, for the lack of a better word, boyfriend, after all. He was just the bodyguard that developed into something more, an easy feat considering the effect Richard had on nearly anyone he came in contact with. "He's happy with this, then?" Severin asked, waving a hand vaguely at the spot Richard had recently vacated, "he wants it? It's healthy for him?" There was no malice in his tone, just a restatement of the facts as he understood them.

Jim nodded after a moment, raising a brow at Severin's question and silently working out what the twin was working toward. "Loves it. You saw his face," he hummed.

Severin returned the nod, thinking over his options. Well, option really, because there was no way he could leave the twin willingly. Richard was too ingrained in his life.

Sebastian, dating the more dominant of the two, didn't need to guarantee Jim's safety before agreeing. If that was what Jim wanted, as long as they didn't spread anything to him, he didn't particularly care. The sniper set his gun bag in it's usual spot by the door and plopped down into a nearby armchair. The other Moran twin, knowing his position on the matter, took up residence in the opposite chair, awaiting Richard's return.

Satisfied that the boys were agreeable, at least for the moment, Jim spoke again. This time his tone was less deadly and more disinterested. "I don't particularly care what you two want to do with yourselves. If you want to fuck each other, be my guest. Richard's certainly been interested in that idea. If not, whatever. Not my problem." With that, Jim pulled his phone out and within minutes of sending the message, Richard had returned with four drinks in a paper drink tray.

Severin was the first on his feet, taking the drinks and setting them on the coffee table. He then place his hands on Richard, one at his waist, the other on his cheek. "Whatever makes you happy," he murmured in the tone that was normally reserved for their absolute private moments, "whatever you want, tell me and I'll make it happen, bunny." He caught Richard's lips in a slow kiss, only pulling away when he knew Richard would start to get breathless.

For his part, Richard was stunned into silence. He had fully expected questions, an argument, possibly even a dead body upon his return. That Severin has accepted his biggest secret so readily... Richard couldn't articulate his feelings. The brunette let Severin lead him to the couch and help him return to snuggling up beside Jim. It was only after the Moran twins had drinks properly sweetened and creamed did they join Richard beside Jim, one on either side. Sebastian quickly got lost in his phone, only paying enough attention to knead gently at the muscles in Jim's shoulders. Playing Moriarty always tensed him up. Severin was much more interactive, sharing pecks and whispers with Richard as the smallest of the four shared light kisses with his be-suited and very content twin.


	2. Anxiety

Anxiety. That feeling of a constricted chest. Breathing is difficult. It feels as though your heart could leap from your chest at any moment. You swear you can feel your pulse in every artery. Focusing is impossible. You can't even focus on your phone while awaiting a phone call, a text, anything. The idea that people used to manage without is unfathomable.

Richard knew these feelings well. Whenever Severin was out on a job, Richard knew. When would be the one time he didn't come home? When the other side, whether it be government or criminal, finally caught up to the blond soldier. It had to happen someday. The interim was just a waiting game. Usually he handled the anxiety better. A light drink, a script. Anything to draw his attention until his partner returned safely. This evening, though, he couldn't calm down and Jim definitely wasn't helping.

They weren't answering their phones. Either of the damn idiots. They knew they needed to be in constant contact. Jim's anxiety was palpable in the room. It spread like thick fog, covering everything in a heavy dew. He didn't like this feeling. Intuition told him that this would be the night they lost both blonds and Jim was beating himself up over it. He shouldn't have sent them both out. Should've had a different team handle this. Could've done more research. Wouldn't ever make this mistake again. Can't ever replace them. Richard would never forgive him over this and he would lose his beloved twin as well. He would end up alone. It was probably what he deserved, but the thought sent waves of cold through his body.

Richard didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen his twin act like this in years. Not since they were still living at home, before they had escaped that hell. Jim had been pacing the length of the room for the last hour, staring at his phone. Texting, calling, but never receiving a reply. Richard's calls never made it through either, always going straight to the voicemail he had set up on Severin's phone. He started to offer Jim a drink of the wine he had poured, hoping that it might help his brother since the effects were entirely lost on himself when they both heard the door to the flat swing open.

To say that the Moran twins were surprised by their welcoming was an understatement. Richard had leaped into Severin's arms plenty of times, though this time he landed on the ground with a grunt from the force. Oh well, he thought as he held the brunette, wounds can be re-bandaged. Comforting Richard took precedence.

Sebastian managed to stay upright as his own partner barreled into him, having only received a few scratches from crawling through the bushes compared to the gash on Severin's leg. He wrapped his arms around Jim and shushed him softly. Jim was definitely /not/ crying. His eyes were /not/ wet and he was Not. Fucking. Crying. Not a chance.

It wasn't long before the couples separated, Severin carrying Richard's to his room and Jim leading Sebastian to his fingers curled tightly around his wrist. Richard would have loved a big pile in the master suite, but they weren't out to Severin and Sebastian yet. That would have to wait. He made due with lazy sex, plenty of affection, and eventually fussing over the jagged gash on Severin's thigh that was never fully explained.

More sex was had in the master suite. Lazy sex that quickly evolved into rough sex, threats included. Soon after, Jim would apologize and Sebastian would as well, one for the threats and the other for not answering any of the phone calls or messages and cuddling would resume.

At some point the next morning (or afternoon), everyone would convene in the kitchen for a meal. Richards would cook, humming softly. Jim would actually help by making tea, while the blond soldiers finally filled Jim in on the mission and it's results.


	3. Pneumonia

It started out as a tickle. Just a little tickle in his throat. An annoying little tickle that caused Jim to have to clear his throat just a little more often. He blamed it on the weather changing. Just as soon as the weather cleared up and decided what it wanted to do, his cough and runny nose would go away. He pointedly ignored that the cough was getting steadily deeper, quickly reaching into his lungs, causing his to shake and shudder with the particularly severe ones. No, he didn't need to carry his inhaler around. It wasn't that severe. He didn't care if his asthma might be making his cough worse. It was just an annoying cough.

That stubbornness was how Jim found himself on the kitchen floor, gasping for air as his lips slowly turned blue. His inhaler, on the kitchen table, wasn't doing him much good in that instant. Jim could feel his mind slowly going dark as his throat tried to close, illness having triggered his asthma. This was it. This was his he was going to die. Not with a bang but with a whimper. He would just cease to be. Just like that, alone, how he probably deserved to die.

...

Jim just barely heard the door open; he was too far gone to recognize the creak of the hardwood or Richard's shrill cry. He didn't even notice the groceries crash to the floor and the glass break. It was all just a dull roar that interrupted his certain death.

Richard rushed to his brother's side, crashing to the floor hard enough that his knees would surely be bruised later. He let out a little whimper at the blue lips, his mind starting to panic and he searched Jim's pockets for the inhaler. Albuterol was what he needed but where was it?

Sebastian managed to get his armload of groceries to the table before addressing the situation. He tossed Richard the inhaler with a sharp shout of his name as he began to dial emergency services. While he was on the phone, explaining what was going on, Richard reached for the inhaler as it skidded across the floor, just past his reach. After what seemed like an eternity, he had the cap off and was shakily pressing the device past his brother's lips to administer a dose.

...

Jim finally awoke to a white hospital room with an IV in one hand and a thick tube down his throat. At least he was alive, he thought, though a bit worse for wear. He looked over at the twin, curled up in a small plastic chair, his knees tucked up under his chin and his reading glasses just barely on the tip of his nose. If Jim had had his phone nearby, he would've liked a photo. It wasn't long before he was extubated and the IV followed soon after, once the antibiotics had run their course. Richard, of course, hovered at the bedside the entire time, only leaving when Sebastian insisted on taking him home to freshen up and pick up some real clothes for Jim.

Two days later, Jim insisted on walking out when he was discharged. There was no need to use that damn wheelchair Sebastian was pushing. His belongings could be wheeled out, but he would walk.

Richard was stricter, after this incident, about illness. Any sniffles or coughs needed to be checked out, no matter who they came from. He was determined to not let Jim's cough turn into pneumonia again. He wasn't a baby by any standard, but he hated the idea of coming home to find his brother dead and this was something he could influence, if only a little. And Jim didn't mind the increased attention for once. He, too, wasn't keen on Richard discovering him in such a state again.


End file.
